Whisper
by digi148
Summary: A collection of Dark Rockman and Netto stories. Chapter 2 loaded...
1. whisper

_for hikarinonamida  
**Whisper

* * *

**_

* * *

Netto curled up against himself, trying to get warm. Locked in a cell in some dark, damp place, by whom he didn't know, he was getting very cold and scared, afraid. Something he never did usually...  
Silently, he wished for someone to be with him. Anyone, whether it be Meiru, Dekao, Enzan. He didn't care.  
A bad dream. This must be a bad dream. It couldn't be real. If it was... then why? 

**- catch me as I fall  
say you're here and  
it's all over now -**

He wasn't sure of the reason... all he could think about was that he wasn't in familiar surroundings... a dark room, dungeon-like and cold. Far from the sun, in which he belonged.  
Muttering to himself, thinking for sure none would hear, he thought of what had been going on.  
Rockman... sacrificed to a Dark chip by his very own hands.  
"Why... how could I have sacrificed... someone _that important to me_?"

**- speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and  
I fall into myself-**

It was true, and he didn't want to believe it. It drove him near mad, wishing somehow he could turn back time. If he didn't believe it anymore, maybe it would all go back to normal... that fight against the Dark Loids wouldn't have happened, and he hadn't have lost his best friend to the pull of the Dark chip...  
As much as he tried to will it all away, the pain still made him suffer. More than he had ever been through before.

**- this truth drives me  
into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away -**

_"Netto-kun, please! Send the Dark chip now!"  
"No! Rockman...!"  
"it's the only way! I'm begging you..."_  
Netto sobbed a sob he thought no one else had heard.

**- don't turn away don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide though they're screaming your name -**

Dark Rockman grinned, the sound like music to his ears. Stepping down from the stairwell, he walked silently over to where his captive was held. Netto hadn't seemed to notice the Navi's presence, as he was too caught up in trying to stop his tears from falling onto the rock-hard matress he sat on.

Standing just beside the cell door, he reached a hand in, smoothing down a tendril of the unruly brown hair.  
"Netto-kun."  
Shooting up, pulling away from the touch, Netto backed into the corner.  
The dark Navi pushed the heavy door open, walking inside, closing it behind him so none would escape. Netto closed his eyes shut as he drew closer, feeling the presence closing in on him. As if... dark was closing the gate of the light...

**- don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light never sleep, never die -**

"Dark Rockman-sama?" a voice came from the door, interrupting the Navi as he continued to close in on his target. Netto opened his eyes to see Cosmoman sticking his head out the stairwell. Dark Rockman growled, pulling away and going to see what was the matter.

"What is it." Netto could hear the voice filled with anger and annoyance, even from where he was, huddled in the corner, too in shock of what had just happened. Cosmoman bowed to the Dark Loid leader, in apology. "Dr. Regal sent a call along with the plans for the next action. We are awaiting your further orders, master."

Netto thought both Regal and the Dark Loids were planning on killing him. That, or planning on doing something else involving him. Perhaps it was torture... he could not be sure.

**- I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know  
there's much more to come -**

Dark Rockman scoffed. "Is that all...?" He saw the loyal Dark Loid nod his head slowly, as if hesitating at the tone of voice. "Please, if you value your life, do _not_ interrupt my time with my _koi_." The word sent Cosmoman hurrying back up the stairs after apologizing once more. Netto hadn't heard what had happened, and was completely oblivious to Dark Rockman's view of him.

That is, until he returned, sporting a smug grin on his face.

Netto cringed, huddling further into himself. Thinking Dark Rock was coming to fulfill orders and end his life, he buried his face in his knees. He could fight back, and he knew he should, but the more the Navi edged near the more paralyzed he felt. The Navi that was once his partner, the Navi that was now made his executioner.

It came out as a trembling whisper. _"please... don't... don't come any closer!"_

**- immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears -**

A gloved hand gently lifted his chin up, Dark Rockman looking at the tear-streaked face nearly lost in the dark. A smile as he ran a tongue across the trembling lips, tasting the sweet flavor.

Unconsciously, Netto let himself slip, leaning into the touch, forgetting it was Rockman's dark half for a moment... then with a shock everything settled in once more. With horror in his eyes Netto pushed against the muscular body looming over him, cursing. The Navi only continued his pursuit, more determined now that he knew he could break through.

He could see it in those chocolate eyes. That strong will of his former Operator, growing weaker each time he drew near. Soon, he'd fall, he'd surrender all.

**- I can stop the pain  
if I will it all away -**

Netto flinched when the hand brushed against him again. He closed his eyes, wishing the feeling would stop, the feeling like he was losing his energy, his light, with every breath he took. Every touch let a barrier fall. Each time Dark Rockman massaged a tense shoulder or muscle, he succeeded in lowering the defenses.

Finally, letting a last sob escape him unwillingly, he surrendered. That night, the dark claimed the brightest light left in the world.

**- don't turn away don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide though they're screaming your name -**

A month later, the situation had steadily grown worse. Because of the Dark Loids, the world was slowly being swallowed and ruled over by darkness, Dr. Regal near completing his mission to bring Soul Net into a reality. Creamland, Sharo, all the Net Saviors and even Netto's friends had joined into rescuing the Hikari from their clutches. With Blues, Enzan was the leader of the Net Saviors now that Netto was gone, and he was making some headway in the fight, coming close to turning the tables.

However, more devastation would take place sooner than not. Regal appeared to be planning something big, the attacks on Dentech and Yumland, Netfrica, anywhere with access to the Net getting less and less, as if easing up on the terrorizing.

Everyone was on edge. All this time, none had seen Dark Rockman himself show his face. Laika was the one who voiced his opinion first, "I'm sure he got deleted when Netto was killed." Which was true... with the link, whether it be Dark Rockman or Rockman, the same effect would happen. It was still different... while the link was still intact, it wasn't able to keep the two connected in any other way.  
Meiru thought this in her mind. 'Oh God. What if... what if they got Netto over to their side?'

**- don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light never sleep, never die -**

A dimensional area formed out of nowhere, surrounding all. A blast out of nowhere. A familiar laugh. Everyone, huddled against each other, Enzan defending from the front, cross fused with Blues, sword at the ready. Fighting against an ominous feeling that this was the end.

Enzan defending from the front, cross fused with Blues, sword at the ready. Pride, Laika, Meiru, Jasmine, Charlie, Nenji, fused with their NetNavis in due time. Light versus dark was a dangerous game.

From the shadows appeared Dark Rockman, a smug look on his face. It was who was behind him that frightened them the most... Netto. Completely changed. Still wearing the orange vest and black pants, the blue bandana with Rockman's symbol. However, he had no smile on his face... it was completely blank, eyes showing emotions the normal Netto would never show towards friends - rage and fury.

**- fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices in my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me, I fear -**

"Netto! No!" Meiru screamed his name. But the boy didn't even flinch, didn't even blink. Instead an evil grin appeared, face growing dark.

"Get rid of them."

The dark Navi quickly obliged. Whipping out his buster that had been charging for quite the while, he struck his targets directly.

When the smoke cleared around them, cross fused Enzan was the one who charged first, though his sword had shattered due to him shielding against the impact. Before what was left of the sword could connect, a battlechip activated, the DarkAura protecting Dark Rockman from any danger.

Netto held the PET in his hands. This time, one could clearly see he was protecting the Navi out of fierce love. Something that no one could understand...

**- she beckons me, shall I give in?  
upon my end, shall I begin?  
forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end -**

Downloading three battlechips at once, Netto then slid in a Synchro Chip... he was able to cross fuse with Dark Rockman, much to everyone's shock and horror. That was probably one of the reasons why the Dark Loids and Regal wanted Netto in their clutches in the first place, to have an unstoppable fighter, barely anyone to stand up to him.

A Program Advance was ready to activate... an Omega Cannon PA. Cross fused Netto and Dark Rockman formed the weapon in his hands, aiming right at the center of the battlefield.

"Goodbye."

Then, there was darkness.

**- don't turn away don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide though they're screaming your name - **

- don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light never sleep, never die -


	2. points of authority

AU: INSANE CHARACTER DEATH. A fluffy Dark Rockman x Netto fic gone horribly wrong.

_song: Points of Authority, Linkin Park_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moonlight. Friday. Tonight the stars didn't show their faces. There was too much smoke. Too many explosions that rocked the area. Too much carnage.

**- forfeit the game  
****before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
****and puts your name to shame -**

Navis. Dark Loids. One against the other, one side against the opposition. It was unclear who would win, and who would not. The Dark Loids were the ones outnumbered by far, but there was one who made up that difference ten-fold.

The one with the crimson eyes. The eyes, they seemed to create their own eerie light. As if stained with the life force of all he had slain...

**- cover up your face  
****you can't run the race ****  
the pace is too fast  
****you just won't last -**

Hikari Netto glared at the leader of the Dark Loids, brown eyes holding much anguish. Even if he just glanced at the Navi there in the real world, picking off each of his friends one after the other, it caused him much pain.

And Dark Rockman knew it. He loved each moment of it, when he looked over at the helpless weakling who was once his former operator.

**- you love the way I look at you  
****while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through -**

He loved causing him pain. Because pain brought the dark, and tainted the light, destroying the innocence. And the more pain Netto endured, the closer he'd be to surrendering everything he had.

**- you take away if I give in  
****my life, my pride is broken -**

With a battlecry, Enzan was the one who caught Dark Rockman when his guard was down, attention pointed at Netto instead of the battle at hand. Netto's eyes widened when he saw the wound that had been inflicted on the dark Navi, the blade having sliced his side entirely. Blood quickly seeped down as he fell to his knees, unable to stand at such a blow.

Enzan raised his sword once more. "Time to die for all you have done." Down came the weapon, swinging through the air.

"NOOOOO!"

**- you like to think you're never wrong  
****you live what you've learned  
****you have to act like you're someone  
****you live what you've learned  
****you've put me through hell again  
****you want to share what you've been fed -**

Dark Rockman looked up in disbelief. Netto had thrown himself in front of him, arms outspread as a shield. Falling backwards, he crashed right in front of him, the ground stained an even darker red. A deep slash ran down his chest.

With the faintest of smiles, he reached a hand out to the dark Navi. _'You're still... Rockman...' _

The hand fell short, falling limp.

Those innocent eyes... once filled with determination... lifeless.

**- you love the things I say or do  
****the way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
****you take away when I give in  
****my life, my pride is broken -**

Enzan backed away, shock and disbelief, later anger, fury, guilt, great sadness. He had been so close to getting rid of their enemy. No one could understand it. How, why? Why did Netto give up everything, his life, his happiness, for the one who caused him the most pain? Too many whys, hows. No answers.

All was silent. No one moved, all was still. Until someone laughed.

It started out as a low chuckle. Then a laugh… a biting tone to it. Bitter. Growing louder, each second, covering the battlefield with the dreadful sound. Sending a chill up one's spine. A laugh that promised doom to all who heard. Then the look that could freeze anyone straight through. With bloodied eyes fatal and vicious, the dying Navi pulled out his buster that had been hidden tucked under his side.

The last warrior standing didn't even have time to move.

**- you like to think you're never wrong  
****you live what you've learned  
****you have to act like you're someone  
****you live what you've learned  
****you've put me through hell again  
****you want to share what you've been fed -**

Mustering all the strength he had left, Dark Rockman dragged himself forward. Touching the pale face of his now gone light, he closed those eyes, the ones now empty of soul. The ones that had shone with love before going out like a burning candle.

Gripping the hand drenched in red tightly, he rested his head down on the ground. Slipping into darkness, true darkness.

He'd wanted him to surrender everything... just not... not like this.

**- forfeit the game  
****before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
****and puts your name to shame -  
****  
- cover up your face  
****you can't run the race  
****the pace is too fast  
****you just won't last - **


End file.
